


Cheetos Power

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Comfort Food, Fluff and Crack, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has been a very bad week and you just grabbed the last box of my favorite comfort food at the supermarket” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheetos Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tchrgleek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchrgleek/gifts).



Blaine is not one to exaggerate.

… Alright so maybe he has a tendency to be overdramatic, sure, but he truly doesn’t overstate things when he says that this week has been concocted in Hell just for his misfortune.

First his teacher decided to throw them under a pop quizz, just for fun, and even though he knew the material, Blaine isn’t sure that he aced that test, and if this makes him drop in ratings, he’s going to kill someone.

Then, it started raining right in the middle of his jogging routine–and stopped raining the moment he was back in the lobby of his building, just enough to make him look like a drowned rat and nearly catch a cold.

Then his laptop decided to die on him, and the only way to reanimate him was to erase the whole drive.

Blaine was doing his back-up when the damn thing died on him.

Then he got a table of four children during his shift at the restaurant with the mother buried in her phone, and he is not one to judge, but when one of the kids started stabbing the smaller one with their fork, Blaine intervened.

And got stabbed instead.

And got yelled at for putting his nose in business that don’t concern him.

And didn’t get tipped, of course.

And then, he bumped in no other than his ex … something, since they were never boyfriends, who couldn’t resist the temptation to rub his new beau in Blaine’s face.

And he means that quite literally, Eli practically rubbed his sugar daddy’s fancy watch on Blaine’s nose.

So now, now that he can catch a break–hopefully–over the next two days, all Blaine wants is to go to the supermarket, get himself a massive bag of Cheddar Jalapeños Cheetos and some dip, and go home to snuggle in his couch in front of something that will kill his brain cells and force his organism to build new ones, ones that won’t remember any of this disastrous week.

But as he enters the snacking aisle, Blaine spots something.

Or more accurately, someone, someone who could be the light at the end of the tunnel that has been Hell-Week because, pardon his French, but  _hot damn._

And the someone is reaching for a bag of Cheetos, what a coincidence, they like the same snack, maybe they could have a discussion about–

Hold on.

The cute and tall and gorgeous guy is not reaching just for any bag of Cheetos.

He’s reaching for Blaine’s bag of Cheetos.

And the closer Blaine gets to him, the more obvious it is that the bag in the man’s clutch is the last one.

That’s it.

That’s the drop that tips his emotional vase over, and Blaine …

Well, Blaine loses it.

“Gimme.”

The man startles when Blaine speaks up, and grabs the bag closer to his chest.

What a lovely chest it is, by the way.

“Pardon?”

Blaine takes a deep breath through his nose. “I’m terribly sorry to interrupt your stroll in the aisles,” he says, as calmly as possible, “but I’m going to need you to hand over the bag of Cheetos.”

“What about no?” the man replies, rolling his eyes and walking away.

“Please!”

“No!”

“I need it.”

The man stops and looks at him with a frown. “Is it a matter of national security?”

“No.”

“Do you need it, as you claim, because you’re diabetic, in which case I would recommend the soda aisle?”

“No, but–”

“Are you allergic to any other kind of Cheetos?”

“No,” Blaine replies with a sigh, mentally applauding the man for his impeccable argumentation.

The man opens and closes his mouth before looking at him with a soft smile. “Tough day?”

Blaine nods, keeping his eyes to the ground. “Tough week.”

“And those are your favorite kind, am I right?”

“All in one,” Blaine replies, finally looking up.

Only to see the man holding up the bag in front of him with a crooked smile. “Then you need them more than I do.”

Blaine lifts his hand before letting it drop back to his side. “No, I can’t–I can’t do that. They’re yours, fair and square.”

“Come on,” the guy insists, his smile turning amused. “Don’t make me beg you to take it!”

Blaine takes the bag, not exactly cuddling it close but it’s a near thing. “How can I repay you?”

The man taps his chin with a long finger, comically thoughtful. “Get me a couple of bag of Cheesecake [cookies ](http://sweets.seriouseats.com/images/2013/08/08062013-262008-pepperidge-farms-cookie-bags.jpg)and we’re good.”

Blaine lets out a bark of a laugh. “You drive a hard bargain.”

“I know that bag’s worth now,” the man says, following Blaine back to the cookies down the aisle.

“I’m not sure you understand what it means to me,” Blaine replies, half-joking.

“Do … you want to talk about it?” the man offers as he picks up two boxes of cookies–they look delicious, so Blaine grabs one for himself.

“That’s really compassionate of you,” Blaine says, “but you don’t have to deal with my problems.”

“Well, I kinda do, since your problems deprived me of my spicy Cheetos.”

Blaine chances a look at the guy and he can see that he’s joking. “I guess I could use a benevolent ear.”

The man makes a “go ahead” gesture with his hand as they get in line, and Blaine shakes his head. “I am not going to open that particular bag of worms in here.”

The man gives a little nod of acceptance before frowning. “With all due respect, your earlier behavior is not encouraging me to follow you wherever you’re going next.”

“No, I can understand that,” Blaine says, when inspiration strikes. “We could go to the park?”

“And snack while exchanging horror stories?”

“Exactly.”

“Only if we get coffees,” Blaine’s new friend declares. “It’s still kind of chilly out there.”

“Hard bargain,” Blaine says as he pulls his wallet out.

“That’s me.”

“I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt.”


End file.
